Second chance
by bookandanimewriter
Summary: After the final battle life was meant to be good for the gang but is it? if you had a second time to correct your mistakes but it could cost your life would you take it? WARNING- not for Ron fans and strictly Hermione and harry and some selected Weasley bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**(AN- no epilogue and my first Hermione and Harry story so please don't be too harsh and no copyright intended I do not own the harry potter series (if I did I would be rich and famous.) **

I had enough. I thought as I dragged my bruised and beaten body up the stairs fearing any fast or sudden moment would finally break my body more than it already was. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, a busted lip, a black eye, twisted ankle and few broken fingers. He did a good number on me I thought bitterly flicking my wand over my body until I knew every inch of my body was repaired except from my mind, mental damage I don't think would ever go away. I took 3 deep breaths thinking over everything that had happened, yes Voldermort was dead but that didn't mean everything was peaceful…..

Dolores Umbridge had some have had taken control and were sending people to azkaban or sentencing them to the demonters kiss, the worst part was that in the last 2 weeks 9 people was reported to have died or gone to st mungos after having the cruciatus curse inflected on them for absurd reasons and the worst part was, most of them were muggle borns. And this all happened after…..

_Flashback_

_Something in my snapped in me, as I fell down onto my knees I felt empty like my soul had died and soon I found out why. The clouds turned grey and thunder roared and I found out why, as a new edition of the daily prophet flew through the door slot and in bold on the front cover the words '__**THE CHOSEN ONE WHO VANQUISHED VOLDERMORT WAS FOUND DEAD.'**__ Was printed, the words hit me like a whip it also hit my unprepared heart, I loved Harry ever since second year after the basilisk incident but I was too foolish to say anything. I cried for hours until the door slammed open and a very drunk Ron staggered in grinning from ear to ear which made me furious I screamed insult after insult reminding him, his best friend just died but his grin never flickered. He laughed but it was like nothing I had ever heard it except from Bellatrix's deranged laugh which haunted me in my dreams. Every word he said made my inside sink, he gloated about have he killed the chosen one and back stabbed and fooled the great chosen one. He continued to laugh and stepped forward I remember the fear that rolled of me in waves then the worst things came out of his big gob about how he got something the great potter couldn't get, me, he referred to me as a filthy mudblood so I brought my fist back and punched him square in the face and when he recovered his face looked murderous and did the worst thing expected he hit me. This had to be the worst day of my life, the love of my life was dead and who I thought was my best friend/boyfriend turned out to be a sadistic bastard._

So from then on he started heavily drinking and abusing me but this would all end today for once in all. I might have of lost my dignity but I was still the cleverest witch of my age and researching was my specialty after about a year, I had finally found a cure for my devastating life. I made a potion to be able to travel back in time and make 1 person from the future to keep their memories it only worked for certain people so there was about 75% I could fail and lose my life but at least it would be better than being a punching bag for a git. So I waved my wand and the hidden brewed potion flew straight into my hand. I took deep breaths to calm my nerves; I readied myself as I wiped my sweaty palms and took a sip of the potion, it tasted like troll's piss. Suddenly, the world started to swirl around and my stomach started to turn and dizziness over took me after a minute I landed on a something lumpy and soft, I trailed my hand down the width of what was underneath me it felt like a duvet but it didn't feel like my room I wasn't sure where I was I slowly opened my eyes and looked around and I was shocked at what I saw….

(Second chapter will be up on 29th march 2014 please check and read.)


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it, I was in Harry's cupboard I could tell from his description, I jumped up and looked in the mirror and yes I was defiantly back in time but for some strange reason my hair wasn't bushy but wavy and shiny , my buck teeth were all straight and I had no puppy fat. I love time travel I screamed in my head but something more important came to my mind ,where was Harry?, I sat down once again biting my nails thinking of 1001 possible reasons why I was at the Dursley's and if Harry was here. After 5 minutes of the eerily silence in the cupboard and my mind working at 150 mph, the door swung open to reveal the shaggy looking Harry but he looked taller and more toned then I remembered he was in his younger days , he wore a too large t-shirt and his green memorizing eyes glazed over with shock and pure happiness. I jumped straight up and into his arms hugging him thinking if I let go, he would disappear at any moment as he whispered soothing words and hugged back after sometime, I let go grudgingly missing the warmth of his body straight away. He stared straight into my eyes and without hesitation pressed his soft lips against mine. My eyes widened to the size of saucers but I responded and encircled my arms around his neck while he light draped his arms around my waist at that moment I was in heaven the boy I loved all my life was here alive and kissing me.

I lightly pulled away to caught my breaths as the kiss grew more heated but I knew I had to stop I needed to talk to him and figure out a plan so pushed him down onto the bed and sat down next to him grasping his hand in my hands and before I got a chance to speak he stated in a steady slightly breathless voice,

"Hermione have I ever told you are amazing thank you for giving me a second chance to fix the stupid mistakes I made and how I befriended the wrong people but most of all how I was too foolish to tell you I love you more than life itself and protect you, so please Hermione Jane Granger be my girlfriend?" to say I was speechless was an understatement I was pretty sure my mouth hit the ground did harry potter just ask me to be his girlfriend and without hesitation I screamed yes ,yes and jumped on to his lap giving him a brief smile and hugged him. However; the moment was cut short by a letter landing straight on the bed beside us. I anxiously opened the letter and read,

_Dear Mr and Mrs Potter,_

_I am delighted to congratulation on your soul bonding, I ask you both to come to gringotts and accept your heritance from the 4 founders, the potters, the black family, merlin and Arthur Pendragan._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Head goblin_

I dropped the letter my face in showing amazement and shock I finally took a glance at harry his face mirrored mine, we sat for what seemed like ages but suddenly the front door could be heard opening and heavy steps going up the stairs and the door handle started to come down and me and harry held our breaths as someone most likely Harry's aunt stood behind the door meaning if she opened it she would find a stranger. Luckily, we both let out a shaky breath as she walked away could be heard going up to her room and shutting her door. Harry quickly stood and bolted the door and failing back onto his bed letting out a shaky breath.

"Mione let's get some sleep some sleep and in the morning we will go straight to gringotts and sort all of this out so please beautiful sleep and let your brain sleep." He said tenderly to me chucking a stray strand of hear behind my ear before kissing my forehead and gently pushing me down with him and we stayed like that until I heard Harry's soft snores and for once I felt full and complete. My last thought before I drifted into a peaceful slumber was I loved harry with my life and even though we were only 11 who said you couldn't love when you're young. What ever happened from now on, I didn't care as long as I had the love of my life.

_. _


End file.
